


Snow Day

by 2yuu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gen, Minific, Short Story, Siblings, four swords plus, four swords secret santa, sibling antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2yuu/pseuds/2yuu
Summary: It's snowy in Hyrule and what better way to celebrate the cold weather by engaging in an all-out snowball war?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Snow Day

I sat in my small reading nook in the library of the castle, hot chocolate on the table beside me, a blanket over my legs, and one of my favorite holiday books in my hands. The snowy weather outside couldn’t have made this any more perfect than it already was.

That is, until one of my brothers decided to change that.

The loud thud of a snowball hitting the window startled me out of my reading, my head whipping to the side only to see a certain blue-clad idiot snickering while readying another snowball, Red beside him looking no less than mortified. I rolled my eyes and before I could get a chance to go back to my book, Blue threw the second one, aiming for where my face would have been.

If it was a war he wanted, it was a war he was getting.

After giving Blue a glare like daggers, I set my book down, chugged the remainder of my hot cocoa, and set out on a search for someone else to back me up. The one person I knew that I could rely on to help me win this war.

“Green,” I called, hoping to draw him out of his training like I was pulled from my reading, “I need your help.”

“What’s up?” He responded before burying his training sword in the shoulder of the dummy that he was practicing on.

“A war’s been started and I intend to win.” I tossed him his winter coat and a scarf. “Put these on and get your throwing arm ready.”

His eyes brightened in response, pulling on his coat and wrapping the scarf around his neck without hesitation. “Let’s go!”

We came up with a battle strategy as we walked towards the door towards the courtyard where Blue and Red were waiting. The plan was to get out as quietly as possible without them noticing, build up a decent supply of snowy ammunition, and then ambush them.

Unfortunately for us, the second we opened the door, _we_ were the ones getting pelted with snowballs on both sides.

But unfortunately for _them,_ we were all trained in battle and some of us were more willing to use that training than others.

I bolted almost immediately, scooping up snow in my left hand as I ran, packing it into a tight ball and throwing it back at Blue, hitting him square in the chest. I laughed at my small victory, immediately readying another snowball. Green did the same and before we all knew it, we were in a full-fledged snowball war.

Before any of us knew it, each team had built a snowy fortress to hide from the other’s barrage of snowballs. The onslaught had increased and before long it turned into a makeshift battle for Hyrule. We negotiated what the winner would get in the midst of battle. The loser would have to do whatever the winner asked.

The sun had begun to set, and we all realized that there would be no clear winner as both sides were beginning to get exhausted. Red made a makeshift white flag out of his handkerchief that he kept in his pocket and we all gratefully collapsed into the snow, our chests heaving and large smiles on our faces.

As much as we could have probably stayed there all night, it was starting to get too cold for my liking so I got up and dusted the snow off of my shoulders. The others did the same and before long we were all walking back to the castle.

“Last one inside has to make the others hot cocoa!” Red yelled before taking off in a full sprint.

“Hey! No fair!” Blue hollered, followed by Green. I watched as they all raced inside, presumably towards the kitchen. I sighed, a tired smile on my face. I wasn’t going to show it, but I enjoyed making hot chocolate for all of us. Besides, the last time Red tried, there was too much mix in the milk.

Soon, we were all gathered around a fire while we warmed up from being in the snow all evening. Our mugs had long since been emptied and that night we slept the best we had in a long time despite none of us bothering to make our way to our separate bedrooms.


End file.
